Easy From Now On
by jenson40
Summary: Ben's life was normal, so he was not expecting a woman to show up at his doorstep pleading for help. Mal's life is horrible and she wants to get out, Ben seems to be able to give her that out. As they grow closer and new feelings arise, Mal can't keep her past from catching up with her, but Ben is willing to do anything to protect her. Bal AU.


**AN: Hello, Descendants Fandom! I haven't written for you guys, and I'm excited. Hopefully, most of you know that what Ben did in this story was stupid, but necessary to the plot. I really can't wait to hear all your feedback! So when you've read it tell me what you think, I love to hear from my readers!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Ben was awoken by a loud banging coming from his front door. He was completely unsure who would come to his house at 2:30 in the morning, on a Monday no doubt. Almost all his friends would be sleeping to be prepared for work the next morning. They had all finished their partying age when they graduated from college, and getting visitors during the normal hours was strange, making this bring him pause.

The blond man slowly descended the stairs. He stood on the final step, watching the door, daring it to emit another noise. He wasn't going to deal with petty little things this early in the morning. As he turned away to head back to his room, Ben heard another loud bang. He then continued to finish his trek to the door. He slightly cracked it, knowing fully well the creeps and weirdos up at this time of night. Though the sight in front of him caused Ben to throw the door open wide.

A young girl no older than 18 sat on his front stoop. She was slowly dragging herself closer to his now open door. She slumped a bit on the wall, and looked up to him with fearful, green eyes. "P-please help me! I-I'm b-b-being ch-chased. I-I-I…" She managed before passing out. Ben scrambled to pick up the surprisingly light girl, and gingerly laid her down on his couch. He turned on a light and gasped in horror.

She was covered in grime, and dried blood that he hoped wasn't hers. She was quite beautiful, even in the gaudy, blood stained outfit. Sadly, the blood Ben had hoped wasn't hers was in fact her blood. A tear in her skimpy shirt showed a large cut, and there was a gash on her forehead. She looked disgusting in her filthy, trashy clothes and like she hadn't showered in days from the grease practically dripping from her hair.

Ben slowly picked her up again, hoping he didn't wake her he then began to walk up his stairs. He really didn't want to look like a creep, but she was in serious need of a cleaning. His parents had always told him to help the ones in need, and she was in need of a bath. He still held her in his arms when he started the bath. Ben then placed her on the toilet seat and started to undress her. He prayed she didn't wake up and get the wrong impression.

Thankfully, she stayed out cold as he removed her clothes. He would have washed her in her clothes is he hadn't noticed some injuries underneath them. Ben did try to save her some embarrassment, and left her undergarments on. If they could even be called that. The lacy bra was large, and obviously a pushup, and her underwear couldn't even be called that, just a scrap of lace barely covering anything. Ben felt heat creep up his neck while trying to avoid looking anywhere in those areas.

His face burned with heat as he began washing her body. He had grabbed a wash cloth and after covering it in soap had begun rubbing away the dirt and grime. Ben started with her arms and legs, then making his way to her stomach and back. While cleaning her torso, the blond felt his hands run over a not so fleshy stomach. Instead, the girl's abdomen was a bit swollen and hard. He mentally smacked himself, she was pregnant. Ben's pity sky rocketed.

It took some time, but the grime from the Jane Doe's body was gone, and instead revealed gorgeous, pale, porcelain skin. Glad with his handy work, Ben sank her body back into the tub to rinse off some bubbles, and moved to her hair. He grabbed a handful of shampoo, and started on the dirty locks. It seemed to originally be a light blonde color, but was dyed a very dark shade of purple. It was even darker from the dried, matted blood. Wondering when her last shower had been, Ben decided to use another glob of shampoo to clean it again.

Eventually, Ben finished washing and bandaging his Jane Doe. He returned to his bed room and laid her on his bed while he looked through his drawers. He grabbed his old high school football t shirt and a pair of sweat pants he hadn't worn in years. He removed her towel and placed her in the clothes. With her small size the shirt would have done fine on its own, but he figured he better be safe than sorry and add a pair of pants. As expected, the pants were far too big, and Ben had to roll up the waist band to make sure they stayed up when she awoke.

Not wanting to look guilty of using her while she slept, Ben decided to forego letting her sleep in his bed. He placed her on the couch downstairs, making sure she was comfortable. Since she was sleeping, he obviously didn't know for sure, but hoped she would be happy with his efforts. Ben left to get a comforter, and pulled it up to her chin. In her sleep the girl looked peaceful and at ease. The complete opposite of how Ben felt.

He placed a bucket next to couch in case when she woke she would need to throw up. Ben didn't know much about pregnancy, but he remembered from health class that in the early stages women got morning sickness. He also put some ginger ale by her head to hopefully ease the nausea. He really hoped she would be ok. Ben knew he should have called the police, but something in his gut told him not to, and he wondered what the girl would think on the subject.

Finally, he turned off the light after one last glance at the girl, and headed upstairs. Before stopping in his room, Ben looked into the guest room. He wanted her to know he would be hospitable if she needed to stay longer. He had already decided to take the day off tomorrow, knowing it would look best if he was there to talk to the girl. The blond man then stepped into the guest room holding sheets, and cleaning supplies arranging a possible sleeping arrangement for her.

Ben was half asleep when he finished, and admired his handy work. He had been working on his cleaning skills since moving away from home, and today those growing skills came in hand. He trudged to his room, and flopped onto his bed. As sleep engulfed him, Ben could only wonder what hell that girl had been through.


End file.
